


Dual Mix

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans convinces Papyrus not to confront the human, briefly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dual Mix

“Don’t go out there.”

Papyrus turns back to look at Sans behind him, a confused expression asking his question for him.

Sans isn’t meeting his gaze, staring at the floor instead. “Just don’t go out. Or go anywhere else, but don’t face that human.”

“Sans…” Papyrus places a hand on his chest. It would be a winning pose if he weren’t trembling slightly. “If I don’t stop the human now, then they’ll just keep doing what they’re doing. I know I might get hurt, but if I stay here, the monsters in Waterfall will instead!”

“I know.” Sans’ head sinks further. “I know it’s selfish to try to pick you over everyone else. But please… If you’ve ever believed anything I say, please believe me now when I say that you won’t make any difference to them. They’ll just kill you.”

Papyrus takes a long look at Sans, then a long look outside. Snowdin is deserted, with everyone hiding behind locked doors. The falling snow has already covered their footprints.

He looks back at Sans.

“...Fine. I won’t confront the human.”

Sans’ face snaps up.

“But you have to let me do something for everyone else,” Papyrus adds. “The great Papyrus won’t just stay here and hide to save his own bones, no matter what you say.”

“Oh- Okay. Yeah, I can do that.” Sans takes a moment to compose himself, plastering on his usual smile. “Come on. I know a shortcut.”

* * *

They help Alphys with her evacuation, at first. That goes well: most monsters are willing to listen to directions to help everyone hide safely, and it’s hard to listen to Papyrus and not be at least a little encouraged. The ones who don’t understand the gravity of the situation, Sans talks to, and just the sight of him being serious is usually enough to get them to evacuate.

That all goes smoothly up until Papyrus catches sight of Undyne fighting the human on one of Alphys’ monitors, and no matter what he does Sans cannot pry him away.

“I should have stayed,” Papyrus says, a good three minutes after Undyne has melted into nothing, when his sobbing has subsided enough for him to form words. “If I’d stayed then I could have- I might have been able to-”

Sans shakes his head. “Let’s get back to the evacuation.”

Papyrus can’t be encouraging after that.

* * *

“Sans,” Papyrus says, spotting Sans trying to slip away from the group.

Sans halts. “Hey, bro.”

“Where are you going?” Papyrus asks.

“Nowhere. Just taking a break, you know, the usual,” says Sans, lightly. Papyrus’ stare tells him he’s not convinced. “...I’m going to try to stop the human.”

“Take me with you,” Papyrus says, instantly.

“No-”

“If you don’t I’ll just follow you anyway!”

“You can’t-”

“I’ll find where you went and hunt you down, I swear, Sans, please!” Papyrus’ raised voice is attracting attention, but he pays no attention to anyone but Sans. “You didn’t want to let me fight by myself. I won’t let you fight by yourself.”

Sans hesitates a moment longer.

“Please… we’re brothers, Sans. You don’t need to do this alone.”

“...Alright,” he says. “This way.”

* * *

“You certainly have been busy, human.” Papyrus, standing proud and tall.

“So, we’ve got a question for you.” Sans, arms crossed behind his back.

“Do you think everyone can change? That everyone can be a great person if they try?” Papyrus asks.

“That question… doesn’t really matter anymore.” Sans’ smile turns lopsided.

“Not after everything you’ve done and all the people you’ve killed.” Papyrus’ voice doesn’t even shake.

“Instead, how about a better question.”

“Would you like to have a bad time?”

The human takes a step forward. The brothers look at each other.

“I’m gonna take that as a ‘yes’,” says Sans. “Want to go first, bro?”

“No no, after you,” says Papyrus.

The human takes another step.

“How about at the same time?”

“I think that’s fair.”

Their eyes light up blue. The air grows heavy with the force of their magic, all focused on one target.

The battle begins.


End file.
